comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charles Xavier (Earth-4126)
"I believe that humans will eventually accept mutants as their brothers, but for now they are blinded by fear. So the mission of the X-Men is simply to make sure that future comes true." -'Charles Xavier' History 70's Charles was born shortly before World War 2 ended, so he was raised cautiously, his parents always made sure he never got into any trouble. He loved hearing stories and reading comic books about Captain America as he grew up. When he was sixteen, he discovered he was a mutant with telepathic and telekinetic powers. He thought this was his chance to be just like Captain America, but his parents forbid him from using his powers, because they were against mutants, much like most of the American population. Mentallo After turning twenty, he moved out of his parents' house and decided he didn't care if they disowned him. Crime was everywhere, and he needed to do something about it. He made a quick costume using supplies he bought at a party store and dubbed himself Mentallo. He made his heroic debut when a man calling himself Fire Power attempted to rob a bank. Mentallo easily took him out using his telepathic powers, before Fire Power could even demonstrate what he could do. Mentallo became extremely popular with the public, and eventually he revealed his identity and was made a celebrity. Marriage During a mission in France, Charles met a woman named Moira MacTaggart. The two fell in love and he eventually proposed to her. She agreed and they got married in France. Their relationship became strained when Charles had to leave their honeymoon to save everyone from the falling Eiffel Tower, but Moira was very understanding but not so forgiving. They eventually moved back to America, and Charles promised to give up his identity as Mentallo. Coma Charles wasn't very successful in his promise. Not long after they moved back a giant robot began terrorizing the city. Without even consulting Moira Charles put on his costume and rushed into action. He battled the robot, but it was almost too much for him. He decided to use his telekinesis rather than telepathy, and he caused the robot to explode, but he was caught in the explosion, which put him in a coma. While he was in his coma, Moira divorced him because she couldn't handle putting up with Mentallo anymore. X-Men After awakening several years later, Charles was informed on his divorce. He also learned he was paralyzed from the waist down and had to use a wheel chair. he realized that his life as Mentallo was over. However he noticed the world was becoming full of mutants. He decided that if he couldn't be Mentallo, he needed to form a team of mutants that could fill in for him. After weeks of research and recruiting he managed to get Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Bobby Drake, Hank McCoy, Ororo Munroe, Wanda Maximoff, Kitty Pryde, and Kurt Wagner. Professor X (4126).jpg|Professor X Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:X-Men (Earth-4126) Category:Earth-4126 Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Heroes of Earth-4126 Category:Illuminati (Earth-4126) Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Space Survival Category:Versions of Professor X